Some rotorcrafts include cowlings configured to act as a protective fairing around propulsion related components, auxiliary power units (APU) and environmental control units (ECU). For example, a fairing may be used for general drag reduction, but also for providing an aerodynamic flow path from the exterior of the cowling to the engine inlet engine as well as for decorative purposes. In some rotorcraft configurations, APUs and internal ducts, often for cooling purposes, are arranged aft of the engine underneath the fairing. The components located underneath the fairing require occasional or periodic inspection and maintenance which necessitates at least partial removal of the fairing. In some configurations, fairings are hinged on a stationary part of the fuselage. The terms cowling and fairing may be used interchangeably in the context of this disclosure.